


S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Protocols

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There we smeared hands of so much blood that we would remember for the rest of the massacre of our day.<br/>In the end, both injured, we left the base to go to a safe place helping each other.<br/>We were so happy to be alive that we kissed.<br/>It was a simple kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Protocols

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the fist time I write in this site and in english. So you do not be bad with me, please. If you found errors, tall me. it's very important for me learning. I hope you like my collection of one shot of all "agents of SHIELD's" characters.  
> thank you for reading.  
> Irina Yermolayeva  
> XXX

# Rule # 1: the relationships between colleagues are not allowed

   
   
   
 _The relationships between colleagues cannot and must not be in any way encouraged._  
   
   
The workouts were tough, dangerous exercises . Many of us were seriously injured and had to give up. The few who survived were definitely the best agents in the world. The most skillful to fight, to seduce, to hide in the crowd, to be invisible, to lie, to question. We were down to 12. A funny number if you think at the name of the project of which we were part: the Cavalry. The 12 riders, such as those of the Round Table.  
In these months I had gotten to know each member of the team . Both those who were gone and the only ones who remained.  
I remember every single name.  
The agent Lattimore. James Codette , known as JVC. The agent Nilox. The agent Dumas. The agent Ransen. Philips. Gray. Pollok. Carruthers.  
These were just some of the agents who began their training with me.  
Among these, only the agent Phillis Lattimore was able to resist.  
She was like a war machine. The more I looked, and I feared the most.  
She was the only woman to join the Cavalry with the agent Melinda May.  
I do not know how it happened but the three of us immediately entered into a relationship of friendship and trust. We formed a team. There have been many times when we helped each other to be able to pass a test. I never knew if the leaders discovered it did not matter. We were the best agents. Praised all for our capabilities. Machines who obeyed. Appearance. In fact, when we hid in our little room we were really the big balls. We had fun with little, we made jokes, drank like sponges and we spent nights out. All in one room. No one has ever discovered.  
As no one has ever found out about my relationship with the agent May.  
At least at the beginning.  
I remember with clarity the first time that we realized that we try something more .  
We were on a mission. One of those missions at high risk of failure. One of those for which the best agents were obligatory.  
We had snuck in Hand. One of the biggest criminal organizations after the Hydra.  
We had gathered enough information and everything is going well, but just when we were going to go that happened all hell broke loose. A hacker, a talented hacker who everyone knows as Goliath was able to fit into the database of S.H.I.E.L.D. thus destroying in a short time our strong backing. We had to escape quickly, we had to fight side by side looking at us each other's backs. There we smeared hands of so much blood that we would remember for the rest of the massacre of our day.  
In the end, both injured, we left the base to go to a safe place helping each other.  
We were so happy to be alive that we kissed.  
It was a simple kiss, because after was followed by another and another until the clothes did not disappear despite significant injuries.  
The next morning we made pretend that nothing had happened , which was the fault of the tension, the fear of death, adrenaline, that our desire to feel the contact with the body of the other, with the skin of it was just a physiological response .  
We believed for two days, perhaps even less. I certainly after a few hours I was already thinking to take the weight room and kiss her and take her to death, but then eventually surrendered to the truth.  
   
 _The relationships between colleagues cannot and must not be in any way encouraged._  
   
So reads the rules. But we had never affected the Regulation. We had started a story.  
We took her on in silence, with no one, except Phillis Lattimore, he knew.  
Unfortunately for us though, under the command of Fury, lies and hidden truths were revealed easily.  
It was thus discovered that the head of us.  
He called me into his office. I did not know why I had to call. No one knew how no one knew that he had discovered everything.  
   
\- I found out that there are two agents who are breaking the rules. - he said.  
-Really sir? What should I do?- I asked.  
\- to end the thing. It goes on for too long. They are putting at risk the safety of every individual on this basis, especially of themselves and the other agent in on the secret .-  
\- certain gentleman. Tell me the name of the agents and I will put them in line. -  
\- I think you know them Agent Coulson know them very well. - stared at me with his one eye and I knew .  
\- sir...?-  
-no. nothing replicas. You have a choice Coulson. Either she or S.H.I.E.L.D. you cannot have both.-  
There was silence.  
-Now tell me, Coulson , that your relationship with Agent May is over. -  
I thought quickly in those few minutes that I had given him.  
-yes , sir.- I said hiding the pain I felt in saying those two words.  
-well, you can go.-  
I nodded his head and walked out of his office.  
   
That evening when we returned to our room and told Melinda that our story was over without explaining why, I took several. She did not understand why I wanted to leave, she was desperate. He did not sleep with us that night. Phillis was aware of the truth, but I promised not to say anything to Melinda although he was not happy with my decision. I was not even me, but it was the only way.  
   
He spent a lot of time, but I did not lose sight of Melinda. She had remained attached to the Cavalry when it was disbanded until you put it in the most boring of all the S.H.I.E.L.D.  
I wondered how many times a woman as she was born for action and for that rush of power that you ran through the limbs when you were on a mission , to end up in a place like that.  
The kingdom of the bureaucracy. Only she knew how it was to sit at a desk filling out paperwork.  
I still remember how I Phillis or were forced to do his reports because she hated the card and now it seemed at ease in this place, at ease in front of a PC to read and fill out.  
   
Many years had passed. She had had a bad accident on a mission that has deeply marked.  
It was that moment , that mission where everything had gone wrong , and force her to change her life at a desk. His body was in perfect shape. It was still one of the best agents of the Cavalry but inside it was a ceramic doll fell apart.  
And I had set out to re-attach piece by piece, even at the cost of attack fingers .  
For this reason I was there trying to convince her to join the team and I could do it, because I knew so well.  
   
I never lost sight of. She, too, from what I could see. He did not seem surprised. He had just said no one had seen me. He knew the squad. Of course he knew. It was in the realm of bureaucracy. Everything was passing by and she knew it.  
But I knew not that it was not true. Despite fearing he still needed action, adrenaline. Once you've tried it you cannot do without.  
Perhaps it was this that drove me to face Loki and die in the process. Dying for 8 seconds, even if I occasionally I increased the time. I have the right. Nobody had ever been pierced to the heart from side to side by a scepter alien!  
   
I could not, it was not that difficult to convince. He just had to be prayed, had already decided to follow me. Probably in his room the bag with the essentials was ready.  
   
And so off we went.  
   
It had been a few days since the first mission since the team was formed. I had tried many times to make nice with Melinda but I had always treated with detachment. I thought he was on his way to take revenge. Well , in the end I knew it was true and that I deserved it . I had hurt her, but I had to do it and as soon as I get the opportunity I'll tell him.  
   
   
We were in my bunk, the door closed, everyone was sleeping. The bus was on the ground in a safe place and we were lying down. Narrow because the bed is single, but it was good. There was little breathing space but what was needed. What to my lungs is missed more than anything.  
I hugged me, her face was resting on my shoulder and I stroked his chest focusing on the scar left by Loki.  
-I hated you , you know-  
-why?-  
-You know why.-  
-and you know why I did it. I know that Phillis told you that after the accident in Devon.-  
-for Fury ? Really just for him? We broke so many rules we two Phil.- Stared at me.  
I shook my head.  
-I loved you and love you, but half of our lives we have given to the S.H.I.E.L.D. and I did not want that neither of them were private . And leave you , though terrible, it was the only way to remain and continue to see you.-  
-we could continue being more careful about Fury.- she said.  
-Really?-  
She sighed: -no. we would find out. -  
-and would have made away . Maybe he would not have just thrown out, however, we would not have seen us.-  
-we could leave us.- looked at me.  
-would you do that? Melinda look at us. Many years have passed, we have changed but one thing has remained the same.-  
She nodded .  
-we could not refuse this. We are made to fight, to save people, to stop the bad guys for a living.-  
-rule that idiot.- whispered and kissed me for a landing on second set.


End file.
